


october is calling

by aelins



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Food Porn, Sibling Incest, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Ruhn understands Bryce's needs better than anyone else.
Relationships: Ruhn Danaan/Bryce Quinlan
Kudos: 7





	october is calling

**Author's Note:**

> "I love you" / "I know" is a HanLeia reference.

It always happens on a rainy day. Bryce doesn’t know what draws him in on the damp, chilly days of October, but it’s rained every day but three that month. Maybe what draws him in is the soft curve of her breasts and hips. Maybe it’s the cinnamon rolls she bakes for him, they’re impossibly good.

Ruhn shows up at unlikely times, like seven in the morning, when she’s in the shower. He has access to her fortress, the home built on Danika’s death, on vengeance and desperation. His long hair is glistening with raindrops and his eyes are bright with the new day.

As Bryce wraps her towel around her, she realizes that the coffee in his hand—from her favorite indie coffee shop, is enough to tease out a kiss for Ruhn’s lips. She looks at him, barely covered by her towel.

“I love you,” he whispers, as she takes the coffee, and he eyes the freshly baked cinnamon rolls.

She shrugs, “I know.” And there’s something so profound about the statement. Something intimate and forbidden, and fucking perfect.

She doesn’t ask what’s brought him here, on a Wednesday morning. Just the fact that he needs her is enough.


End file.
